moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Stromgarde
Gold * Silver * Copper | Imports = | Exports = | Flora = | Fauna =Eagle | Gemstone = | Metal = | Colour =Red White | Allegiance =Independent (formerly) Alliance of Lordaeron (formerly) Grand Alliance | Status =Active (contested) | Today Part Of = }} Stromgarde is a human nation historically located in the Arathi Highlands. Its capital city, Stromgarde, rests upon the site of the original capital of the Empire of Arathor, Strom. The Kingdom traces itself back to the final defenders of the Empire once it had fractured into the Eastern Kingdoms. It was conquered by Galen Trollbane with the Forsaken, temporarily bringing the kingdom under heel of the Horde until Galen seceded and was later killed by the Knights of the Ebon Blade after betraying them during their quest to raise his father Thoras as the second horseman of the Ebon Blade. The ruins of Stromgarde were later retaken by the Alliance under Galen's cousin Danath Trollbane, who rebuilt and restored the outlying areas and began resettling the Highlands, resulting in the constructions of the towns of Newstead and High Perch. During the Second War, Thoras Trollbane, Lord of Stromgarde, joined his kingdom with the Alliance of Lordaeron. The kingdom declined rapidly following the Third War, losing control of much of its territory and capital city. The national colour of Stromgarde is red, and its symbols are a closed fist and a bird with its wings spread. History Arathor The city of Stromgarde was founded by the Arathi tribe of humans in the Arathi Highlands during the Troll Wars. Originally named Strom, the city became the capital of the great Arathorian Empire. Following the peak of the empire's power, many of its citizens left to found other cities, including Dalaran, Alterac, Lordaeron, and Stormwind. Many of these newer cities began to attract settlers at an astonishing rate, and it was only a matter of years before the once-powerful Arathi Empire was splintered into seven independant states following a great civil war. At the end of the war, Strom was no longer the center of the human lands, and it was during this time that the leaders of the remaining Arathorian Legion changed the city's name to Stromgarde. Second and Third Wars By the time of the Second War, Stromgarde was a harbor city that controlled the Arathi Highlands and the island-fortress of Tol Barad. Though not the largest, it was one of humanity's most powerful kingdoms. Led by Thoras Trollbane, it was also a close and loyal ally of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, and their mutual friendship would facilitate the nation's quick entry into the Alliance of Lordaeron just before the Second War. Following the start of the Second War, Stromgarde sent half of its standing army to join the main Alliance forces, the rest of its army left to defend the highlands from invasion through the dwarven realm of Khaz Modan. After the end of the war, Stromgarde left the Alliance upset at King Terenas' decision to not execute the captured orcs. During the Third War, Stromgarde managed to prevent the Scourge from ravaging through its lands, and sent a detachment of troops, the Stromgarde Brigade to accompany Lady Jaina Proudmoore and the human expedition across the sea to Kalimdor. Despite this, the darkest hour of Stromgarde was yet to come. Thoras Trollbane was assassinated under mysterious circumstances, and Stromgarde came under siege by both the forces of the Syndicate and the Boulderfist Ogres. Outnumbered and isolated, the city of Stromgarde fell the the invading forces. Recent History After Thoras' death, his son, the Prince Galen Trollbane, became the leader of the remains of Stromgarde, and actually managed to retake a large portion of the city until his own demise at the hands of the Horde The remaining forces of Stromgarde form the League of Arathor, which fights to free the rest of the Arathi Highlands, and in the Arathi Basin, to keep its many resources from the hands of the Forsaken and the Horde forces who fight from the former internment camp now Horde base of Hammerfall. Danath Trollbane, Thoras Trollbane's nephew, vowed that he would one day return to Stromgarde and restore it to its greatness, but, for the time being, he is bound to his duties in Outland. Stromgarde is still remembered as the starting point of humanity. Stromgarde's armies were once far from defeated and maintained a base of strategic operations at the crevasse known as Refuge Point in the Highlands, and some areas of the partially reclaimed Stromgarde City such as the Sanctum after Prince Galen's death. Everything changed in the Fall of Stromgarde however, as hostilities and tension grew tight between the Grand Alliance and New Horde. Following a week-long conflict between the Alliance and Horde within and near Stromgarde City (that would be later known as the "Fall of Stromgarde"), the Forsaken launched the plague upon the city, bringing it to its final, likely irreversible demise. Galen would later rebuild the city as an undead one, however, he defected upon the apex of the Legion invasion, allowing him to conquer the city as his own. Now an independent undead kingdom, he promised the Ebon Blade the power of Trol'kalar and his father, Thoras Trollbane, if they removed the last of the Vilebranch tribe holding out in the mage district of Stromgarde. After the deed was done, Galen attempted to betray the Ebon Blade to prevent the raising of his father to no avail, resulting in his own death, and the abandonment of undead Stromgarde. It is now unknown who will rule over them, as the undead civilians and soldiers now struggle to come to terms with their new, leaderless, situation. SG.png|Stromgarde before its fall after the Second War. Sruins.jpg|The former ruins of Stromgarde City. Category:Places Category:Realms Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Empire of Arathor Category:Stromgarde Locations Category:Realms of Stromgarde Category:Human Kingdoms Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Grand Alliance Category:Eastern Kingdoms Locations